1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
A method of measuring the performance of a camera device includes a method of measuring a preparation time necessary to get ready for a photographing operation after the camera device is booted. In existing photographing devices including a main processor and an image processor, since a photographing operation is enabled only after the main processor is completely booted, a low performance preparation time is obtained.
A smartphone and a camera based on an open-source operating system (Open OS), for example, Android, may execute a camera application so as to perform a photographing operation after a time of about 10 seconds or longer has passed for cold booting.